


Olly Olly Oxenfree

by Coran_Coran_theGorgeousMan



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a bitch and I'm sorry, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Shiro is always dead, Straight Shiro, They all make it out alive don't worry, shiro is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coran_Coran_theGorgeousMan/pseuds/Coran_Coran_theGorgeousMan
Summary: “It’s just…” Matt took a deep breath, then continued. “You’ve been really cool about the whole thing. All of this. ““Uh…thanks?” Keith shuffled awkwardly in place, not used to compliments.“Really though. I’ve never moved anywhere before and, like, getting a new family at the same time kinda feels like I’m skipping the training wheels, you know?” Their eyes locked in a moment of understanding. Matt continued. “Not that it’s been bad but, you and your mom have been super cool about all of this and I really appreciate it.”“Well, we’ll make do. You know, lemons, lemonade, however that goes.” Keith shrugged, making Matt laugh.“An optimist? Good Lord.” He took one last drag before tossing the cig into the water.“Yeah, you gotta be if you want to make it through life.” Keith hummed. He glanced up the hill behind them. “Hey, we should get going, the others are going to be wondering where we are soon.”“Yeah…” Matt said as they began to walk. The gravel path was one, Keith knew well. Coming to the island was kind of a yearly thing, a tradition even. Nothing like a bonfire on a “haunted” island to kick off the summer.





	Olly Olly Oxenfree

**8 pm**

            “It used to be a military base.” Hunk’s voice rang out, startling Keith from his sleep. Shit, how had he managed to fall asleep on this uncomfortable bench? Keith stretched his hands above his head, his usually cold fingertips protected from the cold breeze from the lake by the oversized sweater he had “borrowed” from his boyfriend, Lance. His violet eyes peered up from beneath inky black hair, fixating in Hunk as he continued to speak. “Well, it used to be a ranching thing, then it was turned into an army thing, then it became a bird thing and a museum and…I forget what else.  Coran Smythe stationed here, I think, for a bit. Unless he was Navy….”

            “Who’s Coran Smythe?” Matt, Keith’s brand new step-brother asked, a long finger pushing his round wire-frames back up the bridge of his nose. His light brown, almost golden eyes locked Hunk with an amused look, making the larger boy blush.

            “And around Christmas time,” Hunk just ignored the question, something he tended to do when nervous. “this little breakfast place used to sell these amazing polar bear sugar cookies. Those were so good. Weren’t they, Keith?”

                        “Then one year they changed the formula and ruined it!” Hunk continued when Keith didn’t answer, too focused on the roll of the waves below, his outrage over the wrecked recipe obvious. Hunk was going to be a fantastic chef one day, his passion for food rivaled no others. “Hey Keith, you still with us?”

            Keith’s head snapped up, his attention drawn back to his friends. His head tilted a little to the side, giving him that same vibe a curious cat would if you suddenly got their attention.

            “You haven’t said anything for like, ten minutes.” Matt pointed out. Oh, right. He had been pretty silent, hadn’t he? “Mission control to Keith, this is Big Poppa, do you read me?”

            “Yeah, my…my mind just drifted for a second. Don’t worry, I can watch the hypnotic rolling of the waves and listen to you at the same time.” Came his snarky reply.

            “Oh, okay.” Matt’s response carried that annoying incredulous tone it got every time he was about to tell you exactly how wrong you were. “What did Hunk just say then?”

            “Something, something, cookies, whatever.” Keith leaned back on the bench as he crossed his long legs, the black denim cutting into his skin in a way that was all too familiar.

            “Perfect, you’re right on the money.” Matt smirked. Keith just rolled his eyes before he checked his watch. 8 pm, they’d probably be able to watch the sun set from the boat if they were lucky.

            “So, Matt, you all moved in?” Hunk turned back to the other boy. Matt fiddled with the blue flannel shirt he tied around his middle, tightening the knot he’d made with the sleeves.

            “Uh, no. Not really.” He then scratched the back of his head, fluffing up the tuft of orange hair peeking out from under his green beanie. “I…just got in this morning actually.”

            “Tell me again how your parents met?” Hunk asked.

            “Well, they met on a vacation in Orlando…” Matt made eye contact with Keith who gave a slight shake of his head. Better to keep that one a secret. “Actually, I’m not even gonna tell this story. It’s really not worth it.”

            Keith gave Matt a satisfied nod before pushing himself up off the bench and heading over to the nearby railing. He tuned out the conversation Matt and Hunk were having behind him when he pulled out a small plastic radio, the one his father had given to him before he died. The garish red plastic was chipped along one edge and the backlight behind the dial sometimes flickered but he wouldn’t trade it for any anything. Keith had always promised himself he’d bring the radio one year, his father had said the island had some cool secrets you could uncover if you had the right tools, namely this radio.

            Keith tucked it back into his pocket and leaned against the side rail again. The cool breeze made his small pony tail rustle a bit, a hairdo that always made Lance smile fondly at him. So, it had been a whole year, huh? Funny, it seemed like only yesterday…

            “Oh! We should get a quick picture, all of us!” Hunk declared. Keith rolled his eyes. Of course, Hunk wanted a picture, the big sap that he was. But, whatever. Keith couldn’t say no to him, Lance would have his head later if he heard Keith had been his usual grouchy self. Begrudgingly, he let himself get scooped up into the group shot, the flash of the polaroid making them all go blind for a second.

            _“They’re on their way!”_ He captioned it

 

* * *

 

            The dock’s boards were familiar beneath his feet, the scent of pine tingling pleasantly in his nose as he took a deep breath. Time and time again, Keith was amazed by how little Edwards Island changed.

            “ Hey, does anybody need a smoke?” Matt pulled a pack out of his back pocket. “I’ve got extra if anybody needs or wants one.”

            “Oh, uh, no thanks.” Hunk politely declined. “I don’t really smoke so…

“Keith?” Matt offered the pack to him. “You can bum one off me if you’re empty.”

            “Nah, I’m good. I don’t really smoke anymore, my boyfriend can’t stand the smell.” Keith frowned slightly. Matt just shrugged.

            “Okay, just checking.” He pulled out a lighter, puffs of smoke clouding the air as he managed to light it in no time flat.

            “We should probably go catch up with the others.” Hunk pointed out. He was right, whoever they were meeting was likely waiting patiently up ahead.

            “Actually, Hunk, I was wondering if I could borrow Keith for, like, a super quick second?” Matt cut him off.  Keith’s eyebrows shot up.

            “Matt, come on.” Keith sighed when Hunk gave him a sideways glance. “I vouched for you sight unseen and you’re already acting super weird.”

            “And I appreciate the voucher, I do and…I’m not trying to seem weird. I just want two minutes alone, that’s it.” Matt explained.

            “Alright, but…” Hunk gave a small nervous laugh. “ I don’t wanna go up by myself. I mean, can’t we just stick together? You’re gonna have all night to say what you want, no need to split us all up right from the get go.”

             Keith sighed again.

            “Hunk, it’s alright.” He assured him. “Go on ahead, find the others. We’ll catch up with you before you know it.”

            “Um…okay.” Hunk reluctantly agreed. He shuffled in place a bit awkwardly before turning and heading up the well-worn path. “I’ll…see you later then?”

            “Yeah, for sure man.” Matt nodded, Keith following suit. They waited until Hunk was out of sight before Keith turned back to face his step-brother.

            “So? What’s up?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. Matt took a drag and smirked at him.

            “So….you’re gay?” He asked, with absolutely no sense of decorum. Keith gave him a deadpan look.

            “Did you really split us up just to ask if I’m into dudes?” He answered with a question.

            “No, no. “ Matt took another drag, leaning against a lamppost. “I was just curious since I saw you kissing that guy earlier at the house. You know, before we left?”

            “Well, there’s your answer.” Keith chuckled before he plucked the cig from between Matt’s fingers, ignoring his indignant “Hey!” as he took a drag of his own.

            “Gimme that.” Matt snatched it back though his voice held no venom. He sighed heavily before he glanced at Keith again. “Aaaaanyways. I didn’t separate us to ask if you’re gay, which is cool by the way.”

            “Thanks, glad I got your approval.” Keith put his hands up in surrender when Matt sent him an imploring look. “Fine, fine. I’m listening.”

            “It’s just…” Matt took a deep breath, then continued. “You’ve been really cool about the whole thing. All of this. “

            “Uh…thanks?” Keith shuffled awkwardly in place, not used to compliments.

            “Really though. I’ve never moved anywhere before and, like, getting a new family at the same time kinda feels like I’m skipping the training wheels, you know?” Their eyes locked in a moment of understanding. Matt continued. “Not that it’s been bad but, you and your mom have been super cool about all of this and I really appreciate it.”

            “Well, we’ll make do. You know, lemons, lemonade, however that goes.” Keith shrugged, making Matt laugh.

            “An optimist? Good Lord.” He took one last drag before tossing the cig into the water.

            “Yeah, you gotta be if you want to make it through life.” Keith hummed. He glanced up the hill behind them. “Hey, we should get going, the others are going to be wondering where we are soon.”

            “Yeah…” Matt said as they began to walk. The gravel path was one, Keith knew well. Coming to the island was kind of a yearly thing, a tradition even. Nothing like a bonfire on a “haunted” island to kick off the summer.

            Keith led the way up the stairs, pulling the radio out of his pocket as they went. As they continued, his eyes began to make out the general shape of a statue up ahead.

            “Uh…what’s that?” Matt asked. Keith just held up a hand to silence him as he turned the radio on and began to fiddle with the dial. He eventually turned it to 102.3 and a prerecorded message began its little speech.

            _“Named after the Hawaiian god of the sea_ , _the USS Kanaloa was launched on January 15 th, 1941 and commissioned into service at the end of that year by Lt. James Earl Platman.” _It said. The recording was slightly garbled from age but they could still make out the words if they listened closely. “ _On October 28 th, 1943, it was sunk by a Japanese sub chaser named Tokisada, approximately 25 miles off the coast of Washington and it remains, to this day, the only US submarine casualty in American waters.”_

            “Oh damn. “Matt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

            “Yup.” Keith shut the radio off and started walking again. “There’s different places all over the island with little history lessons like that.”

            “Wait, really?” Matt’s eyes widened. “Can we go find them?”

            “If we have time, no promises though.” Keith shoved his hands into his pockets. Walking through the little town at night always gave him chills but he never knew why. Maybe it was the horror game atmosphere? God forbid he pull out his cell phone and use that as a source of light, then they’d really be fucked. He was thin, Asian, and Lance always said he was pretty enough to pass for an anime girl if needed (why he’d ever need to was a mystery to him but hey, whatever) so he’d make the perfect horror protagonist here.

            The two of them made their way up to where Hunk was waiting for them, Keith making small comments along the way.

            “Man, they close up early.” He said as they passed a small shop. Their path was illuminated only by the soft glow of the streetlamps above.

            “Well I guess there’s no point in staying open if nobody’s here.” Matt pointed out.

            “Well, maybe I wanted to buy an ornament or something.” Keith snarked back. Matt just rolled his eyes but smiled as they continued.

            “Hello Kids.” Hunk called, jogging down to meet them. “The other guys and gals must be farther up so … be quick now.” When they caught up, Hunk launched into another speech about the island, most likely for Matt’s sake. “Okay, speed-read definition of Edwards Island. This is a tourist trap with shops and a beach. Nobody lives here except for some geriatric named Mrs. Zarkon, but as God is my witness, we’ll never mention her or any other old person’s name again. We are here to drink and be stupid, which is to carry on a tradition started by bored recruits in the nineteen fifties who would sneak dates over from the costal towns. They literally called it ‘trawling’.”

            “Uh huh…” Matt nodded, cocking an eyebrow at Keith to confirm Hunk’s story. Keith had to admit, it did sound a little farfetched.

            “ Wait, how’d they pull that? Isn’t, like, ‘security’ an important thing in military bases?” Keith asked.

            “Yes,” Hunk answered, glancing back at them. “ But apparently the desire to have cheap sex with floozies will overcome all borders, it’s the American Way.”

            They paused near a dumpster and a rickety old fence that stood in their way. Keith looked expectantly at Hunk, waiting for him to finish.    

            “So, to summarize… we are not allowed here after dark, the town is shut down, and we – the Galaxy Garrison Junior Fighter Class – have come to commit improper acts.”  Keith smirked at that before Hunk brought something else up. “ And the other thing…is the weirdo caves.

            “Weirdo caves?” Matt sounded incredulous.

            “The whole reason Keith brought his radio is because when you go to the— it’s like the ‘front’—”

            “The mouth?” Matt offered helpfully.           

            “—the ‘mouth’ of this ‘particular’ cave, you can sometimes pick up ‘frequencies’…to stations that don’t exist. You’ll har voices or just…sounds…And they’re impossible to get anywhere else on the island. Crazy, right?”

            “It’s, uh, it’s pretty creepy…” Keith chimed in. “ At least, I’ve heard.”

            “I did it once.” Hunk insisted. “It’s amazing when it works.”

            “So, back up a second.” Matt placed his fingers to his forehead. “Who’s Mrs. Zarkon?”

            “Her family, I think, like ‘owns’ or owned part of the island or something… she’s been shacked in the same spot for like seventy years.” Hunk explained. “She’s kind of what you’d call a local legend. She has a house on the other side of the woods.”

            “Man, that woman won the life lottery.” Keith sighed. “Seventy years of sleeping with the window open and smelling the ocean.”

            “You’d be okay with never leaving?” Hunk’s eyes were wide. “Never leaving… Just there ‘all the time’?”

            “Yeah…” Keith toed a pebble on the gravel path. “Why wouldn’t I be? If you’re happy, you’re happy, why would you move?”

            “Yeah! Why would you?” Hunk’s eyes narrowed before he turned to Matt. “Matt, did you know a little birdy told me that our Keith here is thinking of going out of ‘state’ to college?”

            “Oh really?” Genuine surprise covered Matt’s face. Keith scowled.

            “Yeah so…don’t get too used to him.” Hunk patted Matt’s shoulder.

            “Alright, so what if I am?” Keith said defensively.

            “I dunno! So, what if you are?” Hunk shrugged. “I guess it’s nothing, no big deal.”

            He paused.

            “It’s just…If you are thinking of leaving, I just hope…you’re doing it…for the right reasons. That’s all, that’s my whole spiel” He looked almost sheepish. Keith gave Hunk a sad smile.

            “I’m not even sure if I’m gonna do it yet so I wouldn’t worry.” Keith assured him.

            “Thanks so much for bringing me out you guys.” Matt pipped up. Keith couldn’t tell if he was being sincere or not. “I can tell I’m gonna have a really good time.”

            “Sorry, Matt.” Keith apologized. “Let’s just focus on tonight, okay?”

            “Yeah, this’ll be fun, don’t worry.” Hunk added before launching into another explanation. “Now, the beaten path officially ends here. The beach is past the fence. I think James told me that there’s a way they used to get over it , but… I’m blanking on what it was.”

            “Why don’t we use this big-ass dumpster?” Keith suggested. It had wheels, so it would be easy to move.

            “Good idea.” Matt praised.  The two of them got behind it and pushed it up to the fence’s edge. They remained silent as they clamored their way up and over the fence, into the next leg of their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another fic. Hope y'all enjoy. I'm still mad about season 8 so I'm writing to make my soul feel better. I've had the beginning of this sitting in my drafts since season 3 so...that's why Shiro is straight. Plus I'm too lazy to retcon so that's just how it be.


End file.
